Icecream
by CamillaEL
Summary: Tatsuha is walking around in Tokyo. What happens when he for the first time meets the man he has been so obsessed about for years?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation…BIG SURPRISE!! Happy now?**

**This is my first fanfic EVER... So please, be nice to me I know my English grammar is not exactly perfect…But, hey, I'm only in 8.th grade! Hehe...Perfect excuse, ne?**

**Pairing: Tatsuha x Ryuihi…aww, they're so cute..hugs them both**

**Oh well, here goes..**

**Chapter 1 – My Meeting With Ryuichi**

I decided to just walk around in Tokyo for a while. It wasn't like I had anything better to do. I'd decided to visit my brother but I guess I should've known that Eiri was busy as he usual was. No surprise. He mentioned something about writing a new book that had to be done and I'm pretty sure he would've killed me if I interrupted him all the time. He wasn't exactly happy that I had decided to stay with him for a while. Actually, it was only thanks to Shuichi that he didn't kick me out! Ah well, I love you too big bro! And Shuichi…Well, he would be recording some new songs all day. Sure, I could have gone with him, but I had been there the last three days and to be honest, it's not that fun. Well, not when I knew that Ryuichi wouldn't be there so I wouldn't have any chance to just catch a glimpse of him. Shuichi said that he was taking some days off...

Sakuma Ryuichi…I guess it would be an understatement to say that I was just a big fan of this fantastic singer…To me, he was…well, pretty much everything. Kind of like what Eiri is to Shuichi…And I couldn't care less about the fact that I only was 16…and he was…31…and why should I? Everyone could see that he didn't look a day older than...what…22 maybe? Seriously, he was HOT. Not only hot, he was totally adorable too…everything about him was just...Sigh…his body….those blue eyes of his…his face…his voice…his…Yup..I was definitely obsessed.

So, anyway...After walking around a bit and not really finding anything interesting I decided to get an ice-cream. It was one of the really hot days. When I ordered my ice, I noticed a guy standing with his back to me. He looked like a lost child who couldn't decide which ice-cream he wanted. I couldn't help but giggle a little to myself.While I observed him, I could sense something familiar about him. Don't know what it was, but I was sure I had seen him somewhere, but I couldn't really place him at the moment - especially not with the huge sunglasses he wore and a cap that hided his face. But when he pulled a pink stuff bunny out of his pocket I almost fainted.. Oh god..I knew that bunny. It was…it was Kumagoro! And I knew who it belonged to. Ryuichi had it with him everywhere, except when he was on stage. For a while ago, I had read a whole article about the bunny in a magazine…But it couldn't be him…That sort of things just don't happen to me...Ryuichi! My Sakuma Ryuichi, standing right next to me.. But it was. My body started to heat and my palms got all sweaty. I needed that ice-cream - now!

Suddenly, I could hear him start talking behind me.

"OHHH, Kuma..It's so hard to chose, na no da. What doyahlike Kuma? Do you want banana today? Neeeh? Strawberriiiiiii? Kuma don't like strawberry? OHH, ya want chocolate? I've should've have known that, na no da!"

Now, he stood next to me, ordering his ice. Or actually the bunny did. I've already got my ice, so I could actually just walk away without him noticing..

…

DUUUH, Tatsuha, you brat!

Here I was, with HIM!HIM I've been so obsessed about him for YEARS, and now when he's FINALLY standing right next to me I didn't even had the guts to just say hello or something.But it turned out that I didn't have to.

"Ohh, hai Eiri. What have you done to your hair? It's really nice na no da,"

I froze immediately. I just stared at him. Was he talking to me? Sakuma...Ryuichi?!

This is the part where I should say something right? RIGHT!

"Uhuuuhh," I started…Oh, well done Tatsuha..If I wasn't totally red in my face before I sure ashell was now.STUPID STUPID STUPID.He obviously still waited for an answer. He took off his big sunglasses and stared up and down at me with those blue and totally adorable eyes of his…Gosh, he was so irresistible!

"Uum," I stammered again. "I'm nnnot Eiri. I'm his younger brother...Tatsuha..."

Now, that was better… Good good…Now you've got it! Your face still look like a tomato but at least you forced to say something.

He looked at me for a sec...Then he almost yelled;

"OHH, hai! Shuichi told me 'bout you, na no da. I'm RYUIIICHII! You are a fan, ne? You want me autograph or something? I'm sure Kumagoro will let you have his too…Right, Kuma?"

I wasn't very surprised when he actually took the bunny up to his face and made it nod. Cute!

"Um, you know, that's okay…about the autograph I mean...It's cool to meet you... S-Sakuma-San…uhh...And Kuma-san too,"

"The pleasure is all ours," he grinned to me but all of a sudden he got a very serious expression on his face."but please, Kumagoro likes to be called Kuma-Chan instead…He thinks that Kuma-san makes him sound very very very old which he isn't, so he always gets very depressed when people call him Kuma-san…and we don't want poor Kuma-chan to be sad na no da.."

"Oh, I'm sorry…Kuma-chan," I said and petted the stuff bunny between its…SORRY, between his ears. For good reasons I couldn't touch the god in front of me, but I guess it would be okay to touch his best friend…it was the next best.

"Yaaay," he said, very excited, "I think Kuma-Chan likes you na no da,"

I just smiled and nodded. He looked at me like he expected me to say something and when I didn't he whispered – or I guess it should look like he whispered – in Kumagoro's ear…

"Do yah think Tatsuha-kun wanna do something with us Kuma? It could be fun, couldn't it, na no da… What do yah say Tatsuha-kun? Kuma-chan and I love to get new friends and maybe we…."

Okay...so he, Sakuma Ryichi himself, had not only talked to me! Now, he wanted to... hang out?! OH god, I could finally die happy…SIGH… But seriously, he didn't even know me! Besides that I was Eiri's brother, of course…aaand that I was a fan...Hmm...Had Shuichi told him more? I hoped not, but actually it wouldn't really surprise me if he had babbled about how crazy I was about Sakuma Ryuichi. Shuichi's mouth is never closed for more than a few minutes…seconds…Don't get me wrong, Shuichi's a lot of fun and I like him a lot, but sometimes…sometimes I actually understand why Eiri gets a little…tired…of him now and then…It's just the little….

Huh…

I woke up from my little….daydreaming… when I realized Ryuichi had a very sad expression on his face all of a sudden. Actually, he looked like he was about to cry. I hadn't realized that I had just been standing there, dazed out and totally unaware about the things he had suggested we could do. Uh uh…

He took Kumagoro up to his face trying hiding his own. Then he said with a said voice that almost made my heart break;"No Ryu I don't think Tatsuha-kun like us very much. He doesn't seem like he wants to talk to us. Let's go home. Bye Tatsuha-kun…say hello to Shu-chan from us…"Then he quick turned around and was about to leave, but no fucking way I was gonna let him walk away now when I finally had met him, just because I was too much of an idiot to say something..Stupid Tatsuha, very stupid Tatsuha!

"No, no, no… wait a sec," I quickly said and fortunately he turned around to face me again, still looking sad…

"Sorry," I muttered…"I…I would love to hang out with you and Kuma-chan!" I said and the pretty smile of his found its way back again on his adorable face."Yay! Let's go na no da,"

**A/N: Okay, it was a little weird ending wasn't it? but you'll just have to accept it, because...Uh…I'm the author here! YAY!Please, review if you like the story so far…and if you don't like it…then review and tell me xD**


End file.
